


#WeMustSurvive

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Minor Violence, Movie: #Alive (2020), Mutual Pining, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up to the world breaking down, but at least he has Sehun by his side.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	#WeMustSurvive

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was doing romcom so idk why I ended up writing about zombie apocalypse lmao. But yeah, enjoy!

Kyungsoo was supposed to go on another hiking trip with his friends on the weekend. He already prepared his gear and went to sleep early, but then he woke up to the world breaking down.

He doesn’t know what happened, but from his window, he sees people running out of the apartment’s building. Is there some kind of disaster happening—perhaps, an earthquake?

He’s about to go out, but then he catches something from the corner of his eyes.

A man chasing after someone, then violently biting the person’s neck.

Kyungsoo almost puke in disgust— _what the hell is happening?_

He grabs his phone and dials his parents’ number, while turning on the TV. There’s only emergency news talking about a riot caused by an infection.

_“...Due to the rapid spread of the infection in densely populated areas, the situation in major cities has become uncontrollable and we advice all citizens to stay at home. The infected are known to show violent tendencies, and the symptoms of the infection also include episodes of screaming and bleeding of the eyes—”_

His parents are not answering, and neither Jongin and Chanyeol, his friends who are supposed to go with him on the hike. When he’s met with another voicemail, he almost throws his phone in frustration.

Kyungsoo is startled when his intercom is ringing rapidly, and he sees a familiar face that he hasn’t seen up close for a while now. He immediately runs to the front door and swings the door open, revealing a trembling Oh Sehun, his next door neighbor.

He pulls him inside and closes the door.

“Sehun-ah, what happened?”

“I-I don’t know. I just woke up a-and Mom suddenly acted weird, then she—” tears are rolling down on his cheeks, “She attacked dad. Dad told me to run, a-and I don’t know where to go—”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be fine,” Kyungsoo assures him, “Do you want a drink?”

Sehun shakes his head, but Kyungsoo still gets him a glass of water as he settles down on the couch.

“What should we do, hyung? Should we find help?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, the news says we need to stay at home. It’s dangerous out there, we don’t know what would happen if we try to go out.”

“O-okay. Maybe I’ll check the social media and find more information there.”

“Yes, please do that.”

—

“I left a post on Instagram. Hopefully someone will get us help,” Sehun says.

Kyungsoo hums. “Good job. Now help me with this chair.”

Sehun looks at him weirdly, but still goes to his side and holds the chair up for him. “What are you gonna do with this, hyung?”

“This will be our first defense,” Kyungsoo tips his head to the TV that currently shows the violent behavior of the infected, “We don’t know if they can’t barge into our room or not, but if they do, they will be hit by this swinging chair first.”

“I’m not sure it will work.”

Kyungsoo silently shows him a knife, and secures it into one of the chair’s legs with a tape. The looks that Sehun gives him is full with admiration that it does weird things to Kyungsoo’s heart.

—

_[day 5]_

_“The infection only spread through the transfer of blood, which occurs via bites and stab wounds._ _Some seem to retain certain behavioral patterns they’ve had before they were infected—”_

“Have you saved up the water?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good, we never know when it will stop working.”

“Yeah…. Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Do you miss your parents? Your friends?”

“...I do.”

“I miss mine too. It kills me knowing my parents are next door, but they are no longer… them.”

“...”

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo pats his head gently, “Me too.”

—

_[day 10]_

“Hyung... do you think we can survive this?”

“Yeah, I think we can.”

“...If we don’t?”

“Well, at least I’m not dying alone.”

The sound of Sehun’s laughter is like a salvation on the brink of the world’s end.

—

_[day 15]_

“Hyung, did you know that I like you?”

Kyungsoo stops sipping at his water. “No, I didn’t.”

“Huh, I thought you knew. You were a bit distant for the past year, I thought you knew and was crept out.”

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun—at how nonchalant he looks, but he notices the slight tremble on his hand and realizes Sehun must be nervous to bring this up.

“You know what, you are right. It crept me out.”

He notices how Sehun tries to conceal his emotion, but fails miserably.

“Ah, I see—”

“That I have feelings over the neighbor’s kid next door.”

Sehun blinks. “What—”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Yeah. You see, I already knew you since you were a middle schooler. You were shorter than me, skinnier than me. But then time changes and puberty hits you like a truck, and suddenly you are a college student Oh Sehun that built like a model. I had a hard time facing my feelings, and thought you would hate this old man if you knew.”

“You are only three years older than me!”

Kyungsoo quickly put a finger over Sehun's lips. They can’t speak loudly, or else the infected will hear them.

The silence falls between them, until Sehun breaks it with, “So, I guess the feeling’s mutual then?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Yeah, I guess so.”

As they fall asleep holding each other’s hand, Kyungsoo silently pray that there will be a future for both of them.

—

_[day 20]_

“Are you sure, hyung?”

Kyungsoo lowers down his binoculars, feeling certain after looking at it for the last time.

“I’m sure. The room on the 8th floor is empty, so we can go there and maybe find some food and other things.”

“Okay,” Sehun reaches for his hand and grabs it tightly, “We will survive, hyung.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, we will.”


End file.
